


Screwed

by cettevieestbien



Series: drabbles. [11]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Days of Future Past spoilers, F/M, Gen, I really like Logan okay, I wrote this before seeing The Wolverine, Logan is confused, Only some though, author is not good with details sometimes, but Erik's not in this story so, if you want to pretend there's cherik go right on ahead, post X-Men: Days of Future Past, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan looks around at everyone and knows he is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said this is what they thought Logan was thinking, so it can't be that bad.

X

"Do I make it?"

"No, but we can change that."

X

Logan looks around at everyone and knows he is screwed. Hank's alive. Bobby doesn't have wrinkles acquired from years of worry. Rouge is alive, too, and happy, by the looks of it.

Scott's there, and maybe Logan and him were never friends, but the feeling Logan gets when he sees him, well, it's so good that it's sweet.

Logan doesn't even like Scott. He hates Scott. Scott took Jean, and here he is feeling happy about seeing him.

Speaking of, Jean's there, too, and doesn't that pull on Logan's sanity? The images of killing her flash through his mind and holy shit, is this life any better?

Well, Logan knows it is, but now he has to live even more fucked up than he had to the first time around.

He's screwed.

Jean's standing there, looking normal, but not normal, because she is beautiful-

Is there still the Phoenix?, Logan thinks, and then instantly hates himself. Why bring up bad memories? Why torment himself like that?

He can't help it - Jean had been dead a long while and now she wasn't and, if he's not kidding himself, he doesn't want to have to kill her again.

But, now there's so much else to worry about. He can't dwell, even though he both doesn't want to and does, with all of his being, even the adamantium. There's Scott, happy with Jean, Jean, happy with Scott, Hank, actually alive, and everyone else. It's all because of him, but he feels duped.

He saved the world and now he doesn't get the girl, and anything, really.

And, what is there, anyway?

Logan's not used to this life - he's used to living in constant worry, always on the lookout - not having anything and everything at the sound of his voice.

He's screwed.

What about the Professor? What about Erik? What about himself? What happened in the time he'd been, what, gone? His actual self?

It was all too confusing. He was screwed.

How is he supposed to live this life? Act like the future never happened? Act like it did, and push everyone away?

But, then, he sees the Professor, sitting in a wheelchair, that's not really a wheelchair, seeing as it has zero wheels.

"Logan!" He greets warmly. He says something about having a lot of catching up to do, but Logan isn't listening.

Logan realizes, in that moment, that he saved everyone, not just some people, like Jean, Rouge, Hank and Scott

Remembering was a burden he would just have to bare.

Damn.


End file.
